Azayaka
by Zerou
Summary: Mentari tak lebih pagi dari bangkit sang gadis. Pengawalan hari penuh damai. Infantrum Challenge. Drabble Collection.
1. Sora

**Fanfic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi Infantrum Black and White Challenge; Set White // Fluff**

Disclamer: ARIA © Amano Kozue

Fiction Rated: K untuk ceritanya, hanya sebuah scene sangat sederhana

Genre: Friendship/ Drama

Warning: OOC-ness, drabble, PoV mungkin ada, gak tau…

* * *

**xoxoxox**

Udara beku mengalir lembut menerpa lapisan epidermis pipi yang kemerahan. Warna keruh tercipta ketika tipis terhembus melayang. Hitam pekat memoles angkasa bersama titik-titik cahaya, mencipta kenyamanan pada kalbu. Musim bersalju baru saja memulai langkahnya melawati Neo Venezia. Namun, bulir kristal putih belum mengawali perjalanannya, stagnan menunggu ukuran derajat lebih turun lagi.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda terkuncir tengah menikmati ocha hangat di tepi ARIA Company. Sikunya dibiarkan menapak datar pagar kayu pembatas tempatnya bekerja dengan laut. Sesekali tiupan halus menggoncang permukaan ocha di antara kaitan dua tangannya. Tatapan gadis itu mengarah luasnya lautan tak berujung di depannya. Lalu, ia membelokkan pandangannya pada angkasa, begitu bersih tanpa sedikit pun terlihat gumpalan kapas lembut menghalangi sinar yang menembus atmosfer itu. Seulas garis melengkung berhias di wajahnya.

"Nyuu~!"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Azayaka**

_first season - sora_

**Theme: StarLight**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Aria-shachou! Apa yang kamu lakukan di situ?"

Ucapan terlontar dari sela bibir sang gadis—Akari ketika mendapati bosnya terduduk di tangga kayu tua tampak lapuk—yang berguna mengantar penumpang menuju gondola. Sembari membawa cangkir penuh ocha hangat, ia memerintahkan awaknya untuk bergerak mendekati Aria-shachou. Gadis itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik kucing gemuk berbulu putih dengan seksama. Tatapan makhluk berbulu tersebut tertuju pada angkasa, entah apa yang dilihatnya.

Akari mengikuti arah pandang Aria-shachou, menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap mega. Tinta hitam legam menyapu penuh langit tanpa menyisakan setitik ruang pun. Polesan percikan sinar putih bertebaran meramaikan kesuntian semesta. Tampak garis tak kasat mata menghubung tiap titik-titik bercahaya itu. Tak lupa nur dari sang rembulan turut berdansa di antara orkestra makhluk lama yang terpayungi ngkasa.

"Wai~ Langitnya indah..," ujar gadis itu terpesona dengan kekuasaan Tuhan.

"Nyuu!"

Kucing berbulu putih itu mengeluarkan suara—yang bisa diartikan menyetujui pendapat Akari. Sang gadis memalingkan rupanya menghadap Aria-shachou. Garis melengkung sederhana memperlihatkan kebahagiaan.

"Menakjubkan, ya?"

Tatapan Akari kembali terfokus pada langit. Sumringah tak kunjung pudar, ia masih terbius keindahan semesta. Iris emerald remaja perempuan terus memantulkan gemerlap bintang-bintang. Bibirnya menyentuh pinggiran cangkir yang digenggamnya—menyeruput sedikit untuk meningkatkan suhu tubuhnya. Suara pelan langkah kaki yang timbul dari arah lantai kayu berumur di belakang Akari dan lapisan pendengaran—sedikit mengganggu kenikmatan mereka. Akari menoleh ke arah munculnya bunyi barusan. Yang terlihat yakni sosok perempuan berambut pirang panjang—lebih tua darinya. Senyum membahagiakan tak terlepas dari parasnya, menghias penuh kedamaian setiap guliran waktu.

"Alicia-senpai!"

Alicia melangkah turun dan menjulurkan tangan guna menggendong Aria-shachou dalam pelukannya,"Kalian menikmati melihat langit?"

"Ya! Langitnya indah sekali! Di Manhome tidak bisa menikmati langit seperti ini!" Lengkung tipis bertengger di wajah prima undine itu.

"Mau menambah ocha-nya dan sama-sama melihat langit?" tawar Alicia pada single undine juniornya. Akari tertegun sejenak namun kemudian menimpali cepat.

"Mau!" jawab Akari bersemangat. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Alicia untuk menambah volume ocha di cangkirnya.

Di bawah terang lautan bintang pula senyum sang buln, kebahagiaan terukirkan pada setiap makhluk semesta. Menikmati keindahan sesaat hingga fajar terlepas dari kekang guliran waktu.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_.first season - end._

**.tsuzuku.**

**xoxoxox**

Akhirnya saia post juga fanfic challenge ini di detik-detik terakhir, kemaren ngebut ngetik 2 chapter sekaligus. Yah, ini memang semacam fanfic saia yang **"Warna Kanvas"**, tapi fandom ARIA. Saia tidak tau apa bakal ada yang baca ato nggak, seenggaknya ini jadi fanfic ARIA pertama indo ^^

Yosh!! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**~Zerou**


	2. Sakura no Hana

**Fanfic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi Infantrum Black and White Challenge; Set White//Fluff**

**Disclamer: ARIA © Amano Kozue**

**Fiction Rated: K untuk ceritanya, hanya sebuah scene sangat sederhana**

**Genre: Friendship/ Drama**

**Warning: OOC-ness, drabble, PoV mungkin ada, gak tau…**

**

* * *

xoxoxox**

Deru angin menggoyangkan pelan tangkai rapuh kuncup-kuncup yang akan mekar sebentar lagi. Kerabatnya beberapa telah memulai hidup baru dengan membiarkan dirinya terbasuh sinar mentari awal musim. Warna terang diperlihatkan makhluk semesta sebagai partisipan penyambut musim semi. Udara terhembus hangat memerintahkan manusia meninggalkan lapisan tebal yang melilit tubuh.

Jalanan mulanya tertutup kristal putih—kini meleleh oleh waktu. Lokasi cekung menampung lelehan salju menggenang di sana. Kini bulatan merah di angkasa akan membakar Aqua lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Aktivitas rutin telah dimulai sejak tadi pagi.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Azayaka**

_second season - sakura no hana_

**Theme: Blossom**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Warna keemasan di ufuk barat sebentar lagi dipoleskan. Hawa kantuk yang dibawa sang surya terus menekan agar terlelap secepatnya. Iringan lagu penghantar tidur telah dinyanyikan filum kelas aves. Tarian lembut dedaunan turut menyemarakkan pesta sebelum tidur bola api raksasa itu terlaksana.

Harum aroma ocha hangat menguar dari termos tengah dituangkan pada gelas melayang masuk menelusuri lubang pembauan. Gelas itu disodorkan ke arah makhluk berbulu di sampingnya.

"Nyuu~!" jawab makhluk itu yang mungkin mengandung makan 'terima kasih'. Undine tersebut tersenyum, kemudian menuangkan ocha di gelasnya sendiri dan menaruh termos di bawah tempat ia duduk. Goncangan pelan yang ditimbulkan arus air tidak membuat mereka memutuskan beralih ke daratan. Tampaknya gondola yang mereka tumpangi telah memberi banyak kenyamanan pada pemiliknya, gadis remaja berambut merah muda—Mizunashi Akari juga kucing Mars yang dikata cerdas—Aria-shachou. Kucing itu menyeruput ocha mengikuti pegawainya. Lalu mengeong kecil sembari menjulurkan lidah.

"Aria-shachou tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akari sedikit panik. Ia menduga memberi cairan daun teh panas bukan hal tepat untuk seekor kucing. Namun pemandangan berikutnya justru kucing tadi meniup pelan permukaan ocha-nya. Sesaat kemudian ia baru membalas,"Nyuu~."

Akari menghela nafas ketika mendapati atasannya baik-baik saja. Ia menegak sedikit minuman miliknya dan mengedarkan tatapannya ke penjuru arah. Di depannya ditampakkan refleksi langit senja di atas kejernihan permukaan air sungai. Sedang di sisinya tumbuh rindang pepohonan—memekarkan kembang merah muda khas musim semi.

Sentuhan lembut dari sang angin terkadang meruntuhkan kegigihan bertahan hidup si bunga. Terlihat di pupil gadis itu seakan hujan kelopak bunga sakura. Terhembus lagi dan jatuh memukul air sungai. Bagai perahu kecil yang mengikuti aliran menuju suatu tujuan. Dansa rumput liar turut menghantar kepergian bunga itu.

Remaja tersebut memperlihatkan senyum kekaguman ata karunia Yang Kuasa. Ia pun merasakan sentuhan dari runtuhan bunga sakura. Akari memfokuskan tatapannya ke arah ambang air. Mengamati pantulan semesta di atasnya pun tanah dan bebatuan di dasar sungai.

"Musim semi itu hebat, ya Aria-shachou?"

"Nyuu~."

Goncangan kembali terasa. Gelombang pelan timbul menekan gondola Akari yang menepi.

"Ara, ara… Ternyata kalian di sini ya? Akari, Aria-shachou?"

Ucapan barusan memerintahkan leher gadis dan kucing yang menikmati hanami—memutar ke sumber suara. Denging bergema di telinga mereka sangat dikenal, familiar.

"Alicia-senpai," sahut Akari,"Bukankah sedang mengikuti rapat Organisasi Undine Neo Venezia?"

Alicia mengayuh gondolanya untuk merapat ke daratan di samping gondola Akari. Lengkung khasnya masih terpaku pada paras,"Baru selesai, kok. Menikmati hanami?"

Akari mengembangkan senyum,"Ocha, Senpai?"

Tugas makhluk kerdil bersayap—menebarkan serbuk bunga akan berakhir awal musim berikutnya. Namun kebahagiaan penghuni semesta tetap kukuh sepanjang hayat.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_.second season - end._

**.tsuzuku.**

**xoxoxox**

Gak nyangka ternyata ada yang baca juga, arigatou **Dilia-chan**!! Makasih buat yang udah baca meski gak repiu, makasih juga dah mau mampir ^^

Nantikan chapter berikutnya di deadline besok!**  
**

**~Zerou**


	3. Neruze

**Fanfic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi Infantrum Black and White Challenge; Set White//Fluff**

**Disclaimer: ARIA © Amano Kozue**

**Fiction Rated: K untuk ceritanya, meski bahasanya itu T**

**Genre: Friendship/Drama**

**Warning: OOC-ness, drabble, PoV mungkin ada, gak tau...**

**

* * *

xoxoxox**

Suara denting lonceng angin timbul ketika terhembus ringan udara. Debur ombak pula menemani hawa membakar tepat pertengahan musim panas. Orang-orang telah menanggalkan seluruh pakaian musim dinginnya dan mengganti dengan bahan katun yang mudah meresap peluh. Penutup kepala dikenakan sebagai pelindung dari sengat sang mentari.

Aroma keringat menguar tanpa henti jikalau sejuk tak kunjung tiba. Berteduh di bawah gerombolan dedaunan adalah usulan terbaik untuk kali ini. Menyediakan makanan ringan juga minuman dingin. Tak lupa uchiwa di tangan siap mengatur suhu tubuhmu.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Azayaka**

_third season - neruze_

**Theme : Lullaby**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Silau dipancarkan taiyou tak bersimpati sekalipun. Tak membiarkan satu pun menendangnya pergi dari singgasana angkasa. Di atas sana benteng awan telah terusir jauh—hanya tampak cirrostratus yang masih berkeliaran. Angin sepoi mengguncang lonceng angin berlalu tiap beberapa menit. Tak memberi pengaruh lebih terhadap tusukan terik mentari.

"Aria-shachou, ada paket untukmu," ujar seorang undine—pegawai junior di ARIA Company sembari menghampiri kucing gemuk berbulu putih terduduk di sudut ruangan yang nampak sejuk. Ia meletakkan kardus yang mengisolasi benda khusus untuk Aria-shachou. Kucing itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Akari terlihat serius mengamati paket itu—alisnya sudah menyerngit, memikirkan kenapa yang menerima paket justru Aria-shachou, bukan Alicia. Keduanya bukan segera merobek penambalnya namun masih mencoba menebak isi paket misterius itu—Akari tidak menemukan adanya tanda nama maupun alamat pengirim. Akari melontarkan pendapatnya,"Mungkin isinya barang kesukaan Aria-shachou..."

Kucing itu berteriak setuju--dalam bahasa kucing. Sesaat akan mengelupas selotip lebar penutup kardus, tiba-tiba Akari bergumam,"Tunggu. Bagaimana kalau isinya bom?"

"Nyuu~!"

Teriakan kaget serta takut Aria-shachou hampir saja merubuhkan awak gadis itu. Kini Aria-shachou telah menempel erat di bagian depan seifuku undine tersebut. Akari menenangkan dirinya pula Aria-shachou dan memberanikan hatinya membuka paket itu dengan pikiran positif. Makhluk berbulu putih dengan cepat berpindah ke belakang sang gadis.

Mengatur nafas, mengumpulkan keberanian dan detik terakhir menarik selotipnya. Berikutnya sisi paling atas ia buka perlahan kardus paket. Akari mengintip pelan agar jantungnya berdetak normal.

"Kotak musik?"

Diangkatnya kotak kayu mungil pencipta simfoni indah terpahat ukiran klasik penuh daya tarik seni. Akari sekali lagi memeriksa benda itu, memutar 360o dari berbagai sudut. Ia menemukan ukiran yang sedikit mengganjal.

_**C.S.**_

"Aria-shachou mengenal C.S. ini?" tanyanya pada atasannya. Kucing itu menggeleng pelan. Akari menyerahkan kotak segi empat itu ke hadapan Aria-shachou. Dibiarkan maskot perusahaan undine tersebut yang mengawali penikmatan paket misterius. Aria-shachou mengulurkan kaki depannya dan membuka kotak musik itu. Dentingan alat musik mengalir indah, begitu lembut pun menyejukkan sanubari. Akari menarik ujung bibirnya dengan alami lalu menatap Aria-shachou,"Lullaby, ne?"

"Nyuu~!"

Berdua merebahkan awaknya menindih lantai kayu tua. Kepalanya dipastikan mampu menerima rangsang audio dengan jelas. Irama nyanyian lembut penghantar tidur mencipta kenyamanan dalam selaput rawan indera pendengaran. Penenang jiwa, penyejuk sukma. Udara pembakar terlupakan dalam sekejap.

Wajah damai terlukis di setiap raut muka kedua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu. Tak menyadari adanya sosok manusia memaklumi tingkah junior jua atasannya. Menggelar selimut agar tak masuk angin duduk bersantai—bersandar dinding kayu sambil turut menikmati nina bobo di siang begitu menyengat.

"Ara, ara… ternyata dari C.S., ya? Tak kusangka," gumam pelan orang itu ketika menyadari ukiran pengenal pada kotak musik.

Di antara desah sang ombak, alunan manis menghias sepi angkasa bersama derik para serangga.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**.third season - end.**

**.tsuzuku.**

**xoxoxox**

**~Zerou**


	4. Awa

**Fanfic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi Infantrum Black and White Challenge; Set White//Fluff**

**Disclaimer: ARIA © Amano Kozue**

**Fiction Rated: K, gak akan berubah, tapi bahasa rada kacau deh...**

**Genre: Friendship/ Drama**

**Warning: OOC-ness, drabble**

**

* * *

xoxoxox**

Transformasi hijau cerah yang menguning memulai pengawalan bergantinya musim. Terik sang surya penuh energi akan segera berakhir. Sindrom kemalasan biasanya di mulai pada musim ini. Mempersiapkan diri untuk hibernasi di waktu yang akan tiba. Nafsu melahap segala bertambah berkat lubang perut—mungkin membesar.

Suhu panas secara bertahap turun tiap gilirannya. Selembar kain tebal ditarik kembali untuk melilit awak sebagai penjaga udara normal. Kegiatan keseharian berjalan lancar belum terganggu oleh proses waktu. Banyak hal yang mampu dilakukan dalam musim peralihan ini. Liburan, jalan-jalan, menikmati adaptasi lingkungan dan tentu, matsuri.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Azayaka**

_fourth season - awa_

**Theme : Bubbles**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Nah, ini kembaliannya, Nona,"ujar pedagang sambil menyerahkan sisa pembayaran.

"Datanglah lagi, Nona!"

Gadis yang baru saja melakukan transaksi ekonomi menganggukkan kepalanya, membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan daerah pasar tradisional. Hari ini ia memperoleh tugas belanja untuk persediaan konsumsi beberapa hari ke depan. Latihan bersama dua sahabatnya—Aika dan Arisu telah lama berakhir. Lalu di sampingnya sekarang Aria-shachou yang menemani petualangannya.

Tapak gadis itu membimbing maju melewati jalan sedikit rusak di makan waktu. Pula bangunan beton tampak rapuh memberi keindahan tersendiri. Nuansa klasik menjadi tanda pengenal kota Neo-Venezia. Aliran air yang terdorong oleh kayuh sang undine sekiranya membantu pelapukan alami tembok yang terendam air.

Anak perempuan 16 tahun itu melangkah di antara perkampungan warga. Menelusuri gang-gang sempit di mana dia belum pernah menjejakkan kakinya. Aria-shachou berlari bergembira mengikuti pegawainya—Akari dari belakang.

Akari menganggukkan kepalanya tiap kali berjumpa dengan penduduk Aqua yang dikenalnya. Yubin'ya-san, Tuan pemilik Café Bayangan, penumpang gondola ketika latihan dengan seniornya, salam ramah terus tersampaikan dalam anggukan kecil dan senyum simpul.

"Nyuu~!!" Aria-shachou berteriak panik mendapati belanjaan mereka terjatuh. Sedetik sebelumnya ujung kaki Akari terkantuk jalan tidak rata—meski tidak terjatuh, separo barang penting melayang keluar dari kantong. Sebagian menggelinding jauh dari lokasi keduanya. Raut agak biru pucat terlukis segera pada wajah Akari. Berusaha merapikan belanjaannya agar tidak menghalangi langkah orang lain.

"Ini, Nona," ujar seseorang mengacungkan salah satu barang dari daftar belanja. Akari tersentak kaget, cepat-cepat ia menarik ujung bibirnya,"Arigatou."

Senyum ramah diutarakan kembali dan turut membantu Akari mengumpulkan belanjaannya. Ketika kecerobohannya berakhir, Akari membungkuk dalam dan melontarkan ucapan terima kasih. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat bekerja.

Langkah gadis itu terhenti saat memergoki hal menakjubkan—baginya muncul dari gang sempit—yang hanya mampu dimasuki oleh satu manusia. Selaput tipis gelembung sabun terbang keluar—bergerombolan teratur dan meletus di kesempatan berikutnya berkat tegangan permukaan berkurang karena terbakar mentari. Akari menilik celah lorong itu, Aria-shachou memimpin petualangan dengan mengejar sumber gelembung-gelembung yang merefleksikan semesta. Kini giliran Akari mengikuti jejak Aria-shachou—sesekali mendongakkan tengkorak kepala guna menatap gelembung melintas di atasnya.

Pandangannya kembali ke ujung dari lorong tersebut.

"Wow..."

Di hadapannya hanyalah kelompok bocah tak lebih tua dari usianya tengah meniup bulatan kawat dan berakhir membentuk gelembung. Berbagai ukuran lapisan cairan berbusa itu berhamburan di udara seakan titik air dari mega. Berlari mengejar--menangkap gelembung—yang akhirnya meletus pula, mengumpulkan senyum tawa damai dalamnya. Kegembiraan berputar di antara anak-anak dan cairan pembentuk gelembung sebagai pusatnya.

Seorang perempuan cilik mendekati Akari. Tangannya mengacungkan kawat melengkung lingkaran di ujung—tampak tengah menawarkan gadis itu untuk bermain bersama. Akari mengulum senyum—bersamaan saat menatap Aria-shachou.

Dalam penjara balon sabun yang tak henti diproduksi sebelum produsennya lenyap, tarian sederhana tengah dilakukan bersama. Tawa pula nyanyian riang melebur dalam kebahagiaan.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**.fourth season - end.**

**.tsuzuku.**

**xoxoxox**

**~Zerou**


	5. Yuki

**Fanfic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi Infantrum Black and White Challenge; Set White//Fluff**

**Disclaimer: ARIA © Amano Kozue**

**Fiction Rated: K, tetep keukeh ampe akhir**

**Genre: Friendship/ Drama**

**Warning: OOC-ness, drabble, dan ini yang terakhir**

**

* * *

xoxoxox**

Sorot matahari pagi menerobos masuk melalui celah sempit antara tirai yang terpasang pada jendela bulat salah satu kamar ARIA Company. Sedikitnya berhasil membuat kelopak mata gadis yang terbaring di sana membuka perlahan. Uapan pertama dilontarkan bersamaan dengan renggangan otot. Mengerjap pelan sebagai pengontrol fungsi mata dilakukan berikutnya.

Ia mengangkat sebagian tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan tatapannya langsung terpaku dunia luar. Sebagian angkasa belum terpoleskan sinar terang bulatan merah raksasa. Kedipan rembulan masih terlihat meski tak jelas. Warna gelap mega tetap menjajah sepenuhnya. Tampak belum puas merajai malam. Mentari sendiri kelihatannya terlalu malas untuk terbangun.

Desir ombak tak henti sepanjang berusaha gigih mengabrasi dinding-dinding pantai agar tunduk padanya. Hembusan udara mengalir terlalu beku untuk dirasakan. Peralihan waktu baru saja dimulai.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Azayaka**

_last season - yuki_

**Theme : White Day**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Seselesai membereskan tempat istirahat, berganti dengan seifuku undine untuk musim dingin, Akari menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"Ara, ara, sudah bangun? Ayo, sarapan."

Bau menggoda lidah melayang terbang ke indera pembauan gadis dan kucing yang terjaga dari tidur. Semangkuk nasi lengkap dengan lauk, tak lupa misoshiru wajib terhidang di meja makan. Air liur tak tertahankan akan siap meluncurkannya mengarah pada lambung.

Akari duduk di lokasi biasanya setelah melunturkan wajah kantuk dan menyikat dinding-dinding keras di mulutnya. Alicia membagi rata ocha hangat dalam gelas masing-masing dan susu manis khusus Aria-shachou. Pengawalan hari yang sempurna dengan menikmati sajian lezat di pagi hari oleh Alicia—selaku pemeran sebagai ibu dua makhluk itu.

"Itadakimasu!"

Telapak tangan mereka ditangkupkan sebelum melenyapkan hidangan menggiurkan usus-usus untuk mencernanya. Kayu tipis panjang menari cepat pada butiran pertama. Merasakan sensasi nikmat di lidah dan memuntahkan komentar basa-basi sebagai pujian guna menyenangkan hati sang koki.

"Umm... Oishi," ujar Akari menikmati sarapannya. Lengkung senang bergantung pada wajah Alicia, meski menjadi khas dirinya tetap saja ia senang masakannya dinikmati.

Rampung mereka makan, alas sarapan—piring, mangkuk juga alat makan dibawa ke hadapan wastafel dapur. Meletakkannya di sana dan siap mencuci. Alicia yang sampai awal telah mengucurkan air keran. Tetesannya berdentang memukul lapisan wadah kotor itu.

"Nyuu~!" teriak Aria-shachou sembari menarik ujung seifuku milik Akari—tampaknya ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu hal.

"Ada apa, Aria-shachou?"

Akari membiarkan bekas makannya tergeletak di tempat cuci. Ia tak diberi kesempatan berpikir karena Aria-shachou menyeret pikirannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Alicia memiringkan kepala pertanda tak mengerti maksud bosnya itu. Tapi, ia yakin hal menyenangkan tengah terjadi.

"Woow..."

Butiran putih suci meluncur jatuh dari angkasa. Menuruni langit, memberi pencerahan pada sang tanah. Terhembus indah bagaikan dansa beriringan lantunan waltz. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba merasakan kelembutan kristal halus. Bola matanya tampak berbinar-binar—terpesona dengan keindahan semesta. Sudut bibir gadis tersebut tak kunjung turun, stagnan menampakkan kebahagiaan dalam hati. Aria-shachou sendiri berusaha menangkap butir salju mengikuti Akari.

Bersandar di dinding sembari merasakan kegembiraan juniornya adalah kesenangan Alicia,"Ara, ara... Rupanya musim dingin sudah dimulai."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**.last season - end.**

**.owari.**

**xoxoxox**

Dengan ini chapter terakhir telah saia rampungkan. Terima kasih untuk segala kemurahan hati kalian mau membaca drabble gak jelas ini sampai akhir. **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!**

**Spesial Thanks:**

**Blackpappilon; _selaku pelaksana BnW(Ufufu... tunggulah request dari saia...)_**

**Sorarin; _tiap kali liat tampangnya ngingetin BnW mulu *dibanting*_**

**Dilia Shiraishi; _adiknya Kenji(Shoot!) *ditabok*_**

**Lalalalala28**

**and,**

**YOU!!**

*****  
**

**mata na!!  
**

**~Zerou**


End file.
